User talk:Unexist/Archive 5
User talk:Unexist/Archive 1 User talk:Unexist/Archive 2 User talk:Unexist/Archive 3 User talk:Unexist/Archive 4 User talk:Unexist/Archive 5 First First. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 16:13, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Second Second. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:07, 1 April 2008 (EDT) Bai <3--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 08:44, 1 April 2008 (EDT) sry but i couldnt just let u stay alive u kno [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 09:37, 6 April 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User:Skakid9090/User_Battle&diff=471902&oldid=471901 It's called trolling Talk pages and spamming random and useless comments in order to beat Skakid in being the most linked to user. --20pxGuildof 18:38, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :Yup. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:02, 8 April 2008 (EDT) Failrating Build:N/A Deadly Curses "...hexing + interupting is just like infuse on a warrior. It won't work well." :What's your point? What has a migraine mesmer to do with my rating? If i'm incorrect, then say what's incorrect about my rating, and don't do stupid shit. Also, sign your comments. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 16:04, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::My point is saying hex and interrupts are like infuse on a warrior is stupid and that isnt a valid reason to vote that low on the Deadly Curses build. Also practice what you preach.--Underwood 16:08, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::I see what you ment now with the migraine; but it's so fucking different purpose. Necro's should be camping the ranger and warrior, not necro's. They have nothing to do with necro's, maybe that you could defile sometimes but not more. D-dagger makes you stand near him, and you'd probally miss the interupts anyway, since again; you should be on the ranger counting seconds with his dshot, for example(and not even mentioning positioning well against their ranger). Also, who cares about my comment? It's just a funny but stupid example. The point is; you shouldn't want/need interupts on a necro in ta. It's bad, and the necro won't interupt well. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 16:12, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Clarify your reasoning next time.--Underwood 16:17, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::::See the first part before a lot of enter's, keke? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 16:18, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::He's shockingly right. Migraine's purpose is to make interrupts easy. Adding a random interrupt skill to a curses bar is rather fail imo. Rusty 16:16, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::It's not just the migraine that makes interupting easy, but it's also that you're paying attention to stuff you should interupt. As a necro, that will be very limited. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:37, 14 April 2008 (EDT) You should try out D-Dagger a bit more. In RA, people are all over the place anyways, so theres no frontliners/backlines. And D-Dagger can be used to pressure the casters in between maintaining hexes on the physical. -24.16.45.133 17:25, 11 April 2008 (EDT) We rate builds based on that real good players play it right? So why not with this one? If we're talking about uberpros or anything, then you would assume they are able to interrupt well while also being able to camp the rangers/warriors. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 06:53, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :There is a difference between interupting well, and pwning shit(like dshot monk). With a necro; you won't be able to be there on time, remember what to interupt, ect. So you'll be interupting not as much as you want to. Then why take interupts, when you can do your actual job better with more energy managment, so your ranger can bitch less and you can rape more? Also, d-daggers range is not long, and they'll just stand out of your range. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 15:27, 29 May 2008 (EDT) stop eating out your own mother Rawrawr 11:00, 11 April 2008 (EDT) was you that unexist That was in that PvE scrub guild MD with me, ~2 years back? BRANDNEW 12:33, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :I was in Hero. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 16:44, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::Alliance riight? BRANDNEW 15:01, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :::Y. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 15:40, 17 April 2008 (EDT) ::::kk, cool. BRANDNEW Build:Team - GvG Dual Elementalist: Build Update Did I miss anything? You hit a lot of them--Relyk 22:52, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :Skills only changed for two weeks blah blah blah etc. Check the developer notes on the updates. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:19, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :They pretty much like nerfed .... Defense. Lulz at 5 wammo builds now(they will work). —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 06:21, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::Only five wammos? Come on, be a man and just bring eight of them. You'll be invincible, since they won't be able to shut down your monks, thus guaranteeing you infinite healing! ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:01, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::You know you want to run a WoH/LoD wammo backline. --71.229 18:05, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Wammo's r baed with infuse. I'd actually faced 7 wammo's and a epod party spammer once; tho. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 06:04, 19 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Wammos r gud with infuse in PvE. --71.229 17:54, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Not rly. Mending wammo's > infuse wammo's. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:33, 3 May 2008 (EDT) Reward points >u Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 16:10, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :Ur bad monk fish. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 17:53, 27 April 2008 (EDT) Gvgd for 6h or something, hard 2 play proper tbh. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 18:37, 27 April 2008 (EDT) Rawrspike Rawr's 100000000 layer of defensed spike build. Can you go in-depth, I'm a little short on anything GvG related. Examples encouraged. --Relyk 21:53, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :They run a motigon, i like party heals, they have run a bsurge with blind obviously.... and snares and blurred, basicly they take 2 defensive midliners, mesmer camps enemy mesmer, on spike u cast shame/diversion on a spike and the spike does fuckalot of dmg of chop chops mighty axe. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 03:43, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::Fishels says all. They now run LoD paragon since of motigon nerf, that prob says nuff. They used to run a SU/WY motigon with 2 axes(1 with p-spike to get aegis down) and their mesmer was just retartetly defenive. Bsurger with hexbreaker(is like lol; dshot this o-shit you can't) with ward(and ofc blind) and a flagger with snares. Yeah, retarted defense. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:51, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::So a tactful defense until they are setup to spike a guy... sounds fun.--Relyk 21:41, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Not really; their pressure output isn't very high and spike-only guilds are pretty gay tbh. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:43, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::I thought anything with an eviscerate, shatter, and l-orb was a spike team. I neda l2p GvG...--Relyk 21:50, 9 May 2008 (EDT) Halp on build HA Ranger Spike. How should i set up the Rangers as spike?--Relyk 21:52, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :Not. Nightmare spike is bad, especially if having only 340 damage. I'd suppose we'd already had a nightmare spike build. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:01, 10 May 2008 (EDT) Vote on Build:Team - HA Super-KD Thumpway Most of the points you make are true, but as long as Build:Team - Tainted Heroway remains in great, your points dont mean that much since 6/8 people are the same in both builds. And ur just wrong about no snares, crip anthem that charges in 2 hits with 5 people using attack skills = plenty of snaring. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:25, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :With snaring i mean Relic Runs. In theory, a build should be able 2 survive at all maps. Without snares, you will just easily lose it by powerrunning. Also, in 1v1 situations; crip anthem isn't that reliable, they will have loads of defenses(blurred, snares, channeling(yes, you can count unlimited energy as a passive), DA). Also, tainted heroway should be archived a pretty long while ago, thanks for reminding. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 13:39, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::Learn to archive :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:53, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::The less time i waste, the better. Who cares if i don't do the the right tag. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 18:06, 10 May 2008 (EDT) Voting a build zero to outweigh other build votes is directly against pvxwiki policy, see PvX:VETTING. This build may not be "uber" or anything (definitely not) but it works pretty nearly as good as tainted heroway. So you're vote is obviously biased and I would ask you to remove it or to change to be an objective view of the builds abilities. You are a Build Master and you should know better. Voting this way is abusing your authority. This build does not deserve a 0-0-0 because it DOES work and fairly well IMO. Wtbursanswtsizzy 19:46, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :The point is; that everyone and then actually everyone in HA knows how to counter. Kill/interupt EW, interupt OoA once, and bascly it's a free game against n/rt's then. A simple rodgort's also takes down pretty much half of the spirits, the other half will be pd'd, and then n/rt's can't heal. So you're pretty much like dead. Yeah, it might does work, but mending also owns zaishen. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:18, 11 May 2008 (EDT) WELL tag on the Me/N Plague Sig Mes, why? I know it's similar, but it's not a dupe at all. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:29, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :It's inferior. In GvG, you won't use it at all anyway, and in RA/TA, you simply don't need plague sending. Signet of midnight is imba. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:32, 13 May 2008 (EDT) I Have no friendz kthxbye Enjoy phailer! 17:58, 13 May 2008 (EDT) Build:D/Mo Flagger There it is. And the other builds are User:Frvwfr2/Sandbox. ~~ 08:56, 15 May 2008 (EDT) Unexist I thought you knew I was mattie =\ Hide-And-Seek 12:11, 17 May 2008 (EDT) :Clearly I didn't. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:12, 17 May 2008 (EDT) ::And you removed his vote!. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 13:06, 17 May 2008 (EDT) :::No, I didn't. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 13:07, 17 May 2008 (EDT) Build:E/Rt Mind Blast Restoration Hybrid Rewritten. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 23:11, 17 May 2008 (EDT) Front page I scored most kills tbh, and i sacrificed myself to let unexist kill bodyguard... sacrificing myself for uneixt, wtf was i thinking about. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 13:22, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :They had Ward Against Melee too didn't they? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 13:22, 19 May 2008 (EDT) ::Two of them. Also; fish, you and me are rit owners <3. Strong mc knocklock. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 13:23, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :::I killed the same monk 3 times. I must get some award for that. That match demonstrated how amazing we are and how much everyone else sucks. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 02:51, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ::::All the match demonstrated is how boring casting Dismiss on a 40/40 set is. (And how strong Fish is) -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 03:35, 20 May 2008 (EDT) All the match demonstrated is how boring casting Dismiss on a 40/40 set is. (And how strong Unexist is). Fish was rly bad that match tbh. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 03:35, 20 May 2008 (EDT) Fixed. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:26, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :And why elite skills are overrated. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:02, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::I can't belive i had to split tbh when i had a hammer, but since noone takes the initiative so.... also, bravest was tab. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 13:17, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::Being Tab's bitch means that my initiative belongs to him. Unless he puts me out to work the streets I just do what he says all the time. Oh and I was cripslash, I dunno how good they are on gank, good at catching flaggers, but for NPC ganking I think I'd rather have an axe. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 13:49, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Lineback the Knights with Disarm. Herd Trunkz is gud. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:56, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Michelle Berkley(or whatever Me's HB is called) >>>> trunks imo, infusing a 2 man spike that are both blinded is rly hard imo. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:52, 22 May 2008 (EDT) Me/A perma sf I think you fail at GW if you think this build doesn't work. Check the thread in Guru, a lot of people use it. I though that build masters should at least TRY to understand builds? — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 16:47, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :/agree unexist fail :) Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 03:29, 26 May 2008 (EDT) : Lol thx ;d — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 06:21, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::Meh, i fail at pve yes. And you're right, removed my vote. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 10:38, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::Go back to your PvP! :P-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 02:56, 7 June 2008 (EDT) How does Mooacceptable differ from plain old acceptable? Just curious of course.--Goldenstar 19:46, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :Mooacceptable is fishy acceptable, so bad, but still mooing it <3. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 08:38, 29 May 2008 (EDT) This I think Rickys vote is fine. Who wouldn't expect an assassin to run up to you? I would be watching a caster more than an assassin for interrupts. I have Natural Stride to save my ass, why do I need to interrupt the assassin? It's also only a 3/4s cast, so you can't really watch for it and the monk. ~~ 09:28, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :Lol, bad comment. C+hit interupt. Also; you have to watch the whole field, not just casters. Near you is also important, or you get position mistakes(which are really big). —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:45, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::Dshot/Savage on a sin's lead is worthwhile anyway. It's an easy interrupt. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:52, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::Then you can cancel-cast it, or just wait a few secs while standing next to them. ~~ 09:54, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::And then your positioning is terrible, not to mention that he can run away. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:31, 29 May 2008 (EDT) In Short In reference to your comments on Anthemway: Spiking is bad because you kill people one at a time so you need to kill their hard rezzes and go through all their rezz signets before you win. Pressure is good because you omg wipe their whole team at once once their monks collapse under pressure and either you go and gank their whole base in GvG or /rank and move on in HA. Do I understand? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 14:55, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :Spiking is bad because a decent monk will catch, ofcourse, you can fake, but good positioning making builds like eurospike pretty bad. The only exception i know which does do eurospike and not massive pressure; is rawr. Also, ofcourse; this is just my field of play. It has nothing to do with the actual stuff, and spiking isn't that bad. It's just that, people who rely on spiking every 10 seconds to make kills, have a bad offense. Also; what I mean is, spiking down every 10 seconds people that already under aegis and a bunsh of enchantments anyway, and it's just a spike since you call spikes and not a spike because you actually want to do more pressure with it. What I mean of good spiking, is driving them into a corner, forcing someone to ps/sb, then doing a 3 2 1 to the target next to him, or doing match-breaking spikes(a spike to base a monk, killing flagger, getting overextended frenzy' wammo's), basicly just like unleashing a evis/exe for pressure just with a little support of your team. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 15:07, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::Hrm, need to replace above "spiking" with "dedicated spiking". I need more decent monks tbh. Must just have to make myself one. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 15:16, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::Being a decent monk is looking at the field; doing guardian at targets who are being pressured; good positioning(standing as far away as the warriors possible(prekiting), while still being in range for stuffs), and being good at knowing when to sb, or when doing a other prot. The rest just comes with exp and a brain. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 15:19, 29 May 2008 (EDT) E/Mo Infinite Heal Infuse You know that you are violating PvXwiki:Real_Vetting? You gave 1-0-0 without even TESTING this. And you gave the lowest rating without any contribution to it or trying to make it better. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 05:44, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :You don't need to test it in to know how good it will work. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:54, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::If you seriosuly expect every vote to be tested in TA/gvg/ra/ab or whatever, it would take more or less a half day to vett it, and how would pvx end up then?, no contributioners, a very few of the ppl here know whats works or not, and this does apparently not work so dont whine about everyone to test builds, policies are guildlines, not rules about death punishment Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 06:03, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::No, just no to testing, you dont need to play something to understand how good it is, but(!) when you rate explanations must be given, besides, the Ether renewal Infusing, PvE one, works really really good, health gets itself back fast and heroes like to spam hey head off with infuse, health loss it does gets redeemed very fast by ether renewal and AoR and you only have like 4 second downtime between casting of Ether, for that time you easily disable the infuse. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 06:09, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::So, Fish, I can give every build 0-0-0 because I feel like it? Igor - the main point of this build is spamming heal party without energy problems. And I "whine" because this would mean policies are useless if anyone can give any rating because he feels like it. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 06:22, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::You rate like you feel it deserves, if it dosen't worth using, you simple rate it thereby. If you give me any build i can point it flaws and troubles it will have when beeing placed for specifik maps/arenas/whatever, its how you make builds, what works together, you put thoose in a build, and make sure it is all synergy with the rest of the build, not like you take a migraine mes and then paraway, because it wouldent simply work. I've been in top100 guild, they don't run a build if they see its shit, they just run a build that works, or they BYOB gvg. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 07:30, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Stop QQ'ing my page with your top100 exp. You got benched by Grim. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 08:16, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::It sounds good, and i got benched because they where going to be a top50 guild, and im not a top50 playa, however how come i pass every tryout with ppl wich is top100 players :) Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 08:32, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Because you're good enough. But still; fucking stop saying grim exp this grim exp that to me, it's annoing me like fuck. Also; you're try-outs are r200 players, fag. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 08:47, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::It didn't work unexist... look who stopped, and i do tryout for top100s to. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 10:50, 1 June 2008 (EDT) Build talk:P/E Parawarder I meant WaF XD y the fk would u replace AoF >.<-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 02:54, 7 June 2008 (EDT) My votes on noticeboard Thanks, good calls. You're right, 2-2-2ing RotN is a bit harsh, but it's still inferior. EXteel 04:39, 8 June 2008 (EDT) Cripslash in TA Until you've rolled them, you are only going to be using Cripslash on two targets, their monk and their necro, so foul feast doesn't totally destroy the point of cripple. If they are really snappy with foul feasting the cripple will never affect the monk, but it will still affect the necromancer, which is the target you are probably more likely to be able to take down anyway since most TA monks are selfish gits who watch red bars. - 07:08, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :Eh, generally are TA monks pretty much the best monks. In ha, they have channeling, and suck. In GvG, you have a wide variety of ranks and PvX users won't face the best monks anyway. In TA, you can just face the most hawt teams and then some scrubs behind eachother. But it's just this way. Axe > Cripslash in dps, and for my expierence the cripple's effect will be low. Also; being able to take down a 60% target is hawt in TA, as there are alot. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:11, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, I prefer axes, but cripslash is pretty common and there is nothing wrong with it. I would say it just depends what weapon your frontliner is better at using. I've run cripslash fine in TA, but axes have more domoges and can actually spike alone so I prefer them. - 07:18, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::Never said swords aren't fine, I just said a reason why not to take a cripslash atm. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:20, 8 June 2008 (EDT) Build:W/any RotN Axe Warrior On your votes you said with the sword version you can use Final Thrust twice... but you can't, unless you take FGJ! and gimp your bar a bit. I actually prefer the axe version because having Dismember twice > having Sever Artery twice as you can swap target if your spike fails with a leftover Dismember to spread deep wounds(instead of the left over sever artery, YEAH!) and if you tweak the bar to what it currently is, your whole spike is charged from one RotN. I've been playing around with it in randomway HA(which is kind of BYOBish) and basically if they catch and prot my spike, I just target switch and spike someone else, I've found the overall pressure quite sexy. Just the comments about sword > axe didn't make that much sense to me, care to clarify? Enlighten me as to why I am dumb and fail at Guild Wars other than Tab bet me with a dagger ranger and out VoDed me with a BA ranger. - 17:51, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :I suppose it's cuz you splintered'd the wrong archer/knight(one that doesn't target their balled face) or tab owned you with dshot. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 01:58, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :Also; you actually can f-thrust twice with RoTN. See sword warrior's discussion. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 02:04, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::Autoattack->Burst->Sever->Gash->Rage->Sever(if needed)->Gash->Thrust, not seeing double Thrust there, unless you take FGJ!, but then you lose your rezz sig or Bull's which isn't good. You aren't suggesting 4 autoattacks in that 9 second BoA to thrust twice are you? - 03:18, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::Oh and basically he bet me because he targetted/interrupted my body guard and killed it while I focused more on archers because I am dumb. I any case despite being a VoD build, it kind of sucks when there are only NPCs because you can't really direct your damage. While WoW should have been on the bodyguard instead of myself, I think Tab still could have killed my bodyguard before I killed his and that was really the turning point. - 03:25, 10 June 2008 (EDT) Build Master How did you get buildmaster Unexist, master of theorycraft? Radiant 11:32, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :Cash for honours. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:35, 14 June 2008 (EDT) Thank You. For your support/defence on my FC Snarer. Have some wuv <3 Amorality 13:42, 15 June 2008 (EDT) Your vote on Don't forget Resurrection Signet is a signet, it does +36, like all the Symbolic Strike builds floating around at the moment. Not saying you should change the numbers in your rating, just make sure the reasoning is right. - 05:11, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :Oye. Forgot about that one, thanks. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:12, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::Why the hell you remove people's votes even if by THEIR opinion a build deserves 5-5-5? You are making people say pvx is bad because votes aren't objective. Your votes fail more than their, for instance you gave 1 in Universality even if the build can kill all kinds of enemies. Has spammable cripple, deep wound, bleed and IAS, plus fast-activation skills to get high damage. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 05:31, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::He's a better player than them and the community entrusted him with the power to remove any votes at any time for any reason. He's making PvX better by preventing idiots from having more say than good people. If you feel he unfairly removed a vote, appeal it. --71.229 06:02, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::It's what build masters are for. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:02, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Well, in my OPINION, Mending is a great skill that has synergy with everything and can counter any skill, but you'd see Unexist tossing my vote out the window of an Echo Mender. Case in point: trust an BM's judgment over yours. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:25, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I think most of the PvX community appreciates the fact that Spirit's Strength Assassins get trashed over the fact that votes are "objective". How are opinions objective anyway? - 07:28, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::My opinions always are, because everything I say is the truth. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:30, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Mending only has a maximum efficiency of 24. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:40, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::^ ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:44, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::The reason why everything ricky says is true: he only says that the maximum efficiency of mending is 24. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:52, 18 June 2008 (EDT) Symbolic Strike build i think you need to check your wording. you said symbolic strike relies on enchantments. Also, i see your point with saying conjure does more, but it can be removed by enchantment removal which is meta in almost every mesmer and necromancer bar. where the counter for symbolic strike is adrenaline removal. which is not and never has been in meta PvP. you only meet that in PvE. I will agree with you tremendously that the build is crap, but stick to the build itself and dont just say "You don't have chilling..." and then give the build bad marks for that.--Ikimono 09:10, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :Chilling wins vod. Chilling wins in big damage. Chilling wins guildwars, it's pretty much a must-have on a dervish bar, since 80 bonus damage is big lulz. Wounding strike(and this total bar) relies just as much on enchantments as a conjure derv(wounding strike, both signets) and can't live without it. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:15, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :I see what you mean now with symbolic strike. I ment wounding strike, made a typo(I make alot of them btw). Fix'd now —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:17, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :(EC)Clearly just a typo, he meant Wounding Strike needs enchantments, or perhaps that you don't have enough signets (which was probably from when he forgot rezz signet). Signet of Pious Restraint is actually a wasted skill slot here, overall the build is just incredibly meh in comparison to Conjure. Only reason to run that build would be if you were using Orders to give free energy (which you don't need at the moment) instead of the Conjure. With a rejig, the build could be better. Oh and btw, adrenaline denial in the form of Blackout used to be in the meta. I'll go put some suggestions on the talk page because this build is starting to irk me. - 09:18, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::Blackout won't be used alot as adrenaline denial. It owns monks rather. Maybe occasionally. Blind or anything else is alot better against physicals then blackout, as you don't waste your blackout on it. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:20, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::Depends on if you are rolling or being rolled. If you are VoDwaying you would use blackout on their warriors all the time, or every 10 minutes when you decide to spike. - 09:28, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Vodway is nerfed tbh. Now it's just omg-we-are-scared-of-d/e's vs smitefag. And those matches are 5/6 of the times decided before vod anyway. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:30, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I don't obs much and no one will GvG with me so I'm 10 weeks behind metas constantly tbh. - 09:33, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::At least read skill updates more. Splinter and a-rage nerf made the rawrstyle dual rit build pretty dead. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 13:01, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Oh I know that, I was merely saying hypothetically if you played like that. I understand that at some point (during which I didn't play so this is all hearsay) people were being lame with Blackout constantly to cause the "Shove Spike" hammer warrior to be born, which I consider one of the biggest piles of fail I have ever seen. I kind of want to GvG now that VoDway is dead and see how it is. Picnic guested me once, but I don't really count that. FFS, Godliest was monking, we were always going to get rolled, no offense Godliest. - 13:04, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Go and join KiSu. See QQ forum for details. I'd say you wouldn't be a bad player, but just needing something to start with. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 13:07, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::The little bit I read about KiSu scared me tbh, but I'll go look again. Tab is too slow. I found it crazy that they expected people to go and get 10 wins in TA/RA with exact GvG builds. Someone talked them out of it, but running flaggers and split gankers in TA would be dumb. Eles and Mesmers are pretty weak there too. - 13:11, 18 June 2008 (EDT) You can GvG with SoD if you're willing to participate in a big clusterfuck of terribleness. Or find more people that aren't terrible. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:12, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :Tab, honestly, any time say "Misery, rage MKOD, we are GvGing" and I will be there faster than PIANC can come up with a witty retort to being called PIANC. I don't even care about playing with bad players as long as they are better than MKOD, which IS NOT FUCKING HARD. We played Golem Festival for like an hour and a half AND DID NOT GET A KILL. I know I'm a bad caller, but SOME of those targets should have been ok from dumb luck. We then switched to balanced and got like 2 kills, one of them a ghostly <3. - 13:16, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::I find it extremely hard to persuade myself that pleading with people over to vent to split vs 5 hexes is a good use of my time. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:17, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::Yep, so now the problem is we need good players so Tab doesn't rage :< Back to strong PvE. - 13:19, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Don't be disappointed. PvE has been far better than GvG for months now. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:19, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Orly? My guild leader raged PvE today and deleted 6 FoW sets. Lord of all tyria 13:22, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I believe the term you are looking for is "ups". -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:23, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::^ --71.229 13:25, 18 June 2008 (EDT) tab wins pvx with his hip lingo ::::::::^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:25, 18 June 2008 (EDT) Dear Unexist Ohaidere. Dervsmite is pretty fail, I can't believe we both managed to lose to sway in halls this morning =\--Goldenstar 13:09, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :Run IWAY or SFshit, it wins hard. Also, Dervsmite still rolls, you're just bad. :O --71.229 13:12, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::Run eurospikes. Eurospikes>stupid pressure builds; they can't apply any pressure because your aura of euroness automatically removes all pressure on the team. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:15, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::Yarly. Some guildie said they needed a mes, i assumed PD so I went along. Apparently our caller was some fag who runs rspike and wanted me to sig mes for some shitty pressure build =\--Goldenstar 13:16, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::wtf. Run Mesmer spike (this calls for TB gayness). [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:19, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::6x Echo Esurge? --71.229 13:24, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Don't forget aneurysm for big lulz.--Goldenstar 13:33, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Full Dom, 6 Esurge, 1 Aneurysm, 3 Diversion, 2 Eburn, 3 Guilt, 3 Shame, 2 Power Lock, 4 Power Leak, and a monk with BiP. --71.229 13:36, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Low Sets say hai. Anything but an ele should be able to get their energy down below 30 or so with a low set.--Goldenstar 18:14, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Do you make low sets for non casters? ~~ 18:15, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Hell, some high-end casters don't even run low sets anymore (Tommy). --71.229 18:16, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::What non-casters are going to be running more than 25-35 energy anyway?--Goldenstar 18:17, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::The point why not to run a low set is just because nobudy runs e-surge/e-burn anymore, it has no effect to. It's just a shield set with +5e instead of -5 so you can still cast rof and stuff in it. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:17, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Also, non-casters(physicals) don't even make cast sets, unless ha(with like ward against foes). And then you have 40/40. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:18, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Casters SHOULD however have a low set in their inventory, whether or not it's in a quick switch slot so if you come up against heavy e-denial you can switch it into your shield set or something. The above spike was more a suggestion for lawls than anything else though I'm pretty sure. - 05:21, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Ofcourse, in inventory. But i also have about 20 shields/sets in inventory that I never use. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:27, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Yeah, just pointing that out for people who say "Zomg! People don't use low energy sets any more! Time to take massive e-denial and instantly win!" Game doesn't work like that unless your opponent is dumb and you beat dumb opponents by virtue of them being dumb, not by outgimmicking them. - 05:40, 19 June 2008 (EDT) The mesmer spike became a strong and brave fragility spike... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:44, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :With no mesmers. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:44, 19 June 2008 (EDT) Hai Hai Unexist [[User:Watch me work it|'Watch me']] [[User talk:Watch me work it|''work it]] 12:49, 21 June 2008 (EDT) You seem to give proper answers when I bug you So I'll bug you again. People are always saying swords have a better non-elite combo, i.e. Sever + Gash > Dismember + Executioner's Strike. Is that really that true? Yes, Gash > Dismember, but Sever Artery is pretty meh, does the bleeding really make up for the difference in Gash and Executioner's Strike's damage? I know the sword combo is 2 adrenaline less, but with the axe combo you throw out a deep wound after 4 adrenaline, then spike at 8, while with sword you just spike every 6 and feed RC a bit more. Or am I missing the point, is it that people think Final Thrust of SaMS are better than Agonizing or Disrupting Chop? I always find swords pretty meh with the only advantage being that they duck Spirit Bond, which is a questionable advantage to be frank. End of the day... I'm just an axe whore. - 05:02, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :First, with a sword, RC is a priority target(in normal dual-axe balanced, it's not where you should focus on). Dismember is just a bit meh, the point of axes is big dps with finishing spiks, swords are just more... constant pressure. I agree with that ago/dchop > SaMS, but it's just this way. If you want a axe, then take eviscerate. If you want some other weird elite, you can actually take swords. I myself cannot explain this proper, it just ... is this way. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:26, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::I run sword when I run Coward, mostly for quicker adrenaline from SaMS or Steelfang for quicker adrenaline. I don't really run any other non-attack skill elites, you would have to push pretty hard to make me the Charge bitch. That's the feeling I get from everyone though, it just "is". Maybe it's just because swords are more consistent in their damage or something but the big +damage of Eviscerate/Exec makes up for it. Ah well, only two sword bars I ever run are Coward and Cripslash anyway and I feel there is good enough reason to use them on a sword, but I still think RotN Axe > RotN Sword. - 05:37, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::Try asking User:Jesus Christ. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:40, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Jesus has never answered me, ever. I don't think he likes me. - 06:37, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Yep, same here. The last time it even started to rain ;O [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:44, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I always thought it was because of Final Thrust. --71.229 15:55, 27 June 2008 (EDT) hi unexist hi unexist 99.235.230.36 15:53, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :Hi nova. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 16:00, 27 June 2008 (EDT) VoD GvG this weekend amirite? [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 03:52, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :Prob can't be this weekend, going to france for 4 weeks monday, so gotta pack stuff and sleep early at sunday. Tonight I have a party so won't be GW'ing either. Might be on sunday morning/afternoon and early evening, but can't make it late. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:41, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::Gonna meet some frenchmen, eh Nova 20:40, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::Also, unexist is awesome Nova 20:40, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::Ohay, I'm going to France in two weeks for a few days. COINCIDENCES ARE AWESOME. :> --71.229 00:45, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :::Don't forget your toothbrush. And your chainsaw. And your hockey mask. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:11, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::::It's France, I don't need no goddamn toothbrush. And I suspect that if I tried to chainsaw-murder any Frenchmen, they'd drive me to tears with cutting remarks about my poor form as I dismembered them. --71.229 04:26, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :::::No, they'd whine about how your chainsaw isn't organic or that you didn't make it yourself. On the plus side, since the French like each other they sell really hawt wine to each other really cheaply. I suggest you piss them off by buying some sexy reds and a few sweet, golden ones that retail for (£)$50 elsewhere in the world. You can usually get it for like €2 per bottle. Also, they sell rabbit in their supermarket butcher section. Buy it all. Every single one. Except for the head. Tell them you don't want it so they have to keep them. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:32, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::"Well, of course I didn't make my own chainsaw. I'd be horrid at it. These guys have a lot of experience and expertise in chainsaw manufacturing, which is why they're in the business of making chainsaws and I'm in the business of CARVING OFF YOUR FUCKING FACE, YOU GODDAMN FROG!" *reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee* ::::::Wine is pretty bleh, and sixteen hours of flight time plus TSA theft/abuse = one very classy bottle of rancid horsepiss. I'll probably buy a few bottles just for the sake of it, though. --71.229 04:53, 1 July 2008 (EDT) Welcome Back. We are currently short on BMs (Tab's on holiday too) so you could help us admins out ;o ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 05:04, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :Lack of BMs indeed; these days you could just vote with: "Fuck this is shit." and no one would remove it ;o Brandnew. 05:20, 1 August 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:W/any_Eviscerate_Warrior&action=rate I don't know if you know it; but innovation got changed to: How new/original is this build? and besides from that it only counts for 0%. Brandnew. 05:30, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :read: counts for 0% --Mafaraxas (talk) 06:56, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::He was there for that I'm pretty sure. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:52, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::I know, but with his vacation and all. Brandnew. 08:09, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Sorry, I didn't got the update. However I do think how new / original the build is would be stupid, as it would make the most best builds(monk builds, shock axe, hammers) that are used since the beginning 0 innovation. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:54, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Why does it matter if they have zero innovation? It's like earning Brownie points, who gives a crap? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 11:58, 1 August 2008 (EDT) Shadow Shroud Tell me you don't have wet dreams about finding a mesmer on the field who you know will be unprotted for the next 6 seconds who cannot have their hex based snare removed. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 15:31, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :I do know something called, FUCK SHADOW SHROUD RUN RUN RUN WEAPON OF WARDING FREEZING GUST FUCKING EVERYTHING DEFENSE WISE FOR THE NEXT SECONDS. Seriously, it's not that great, and besides that, you'd have to do a fully perfect spike because the infuser will be watching the spike anyway and will either woh, infuse or even both. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 15:35, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::Dshot WoW, do it when their runner is running flags, you don't really need a perfect spike at all because you have six seconds to pressure through the kill. All that being said, I don't really expect you to change your vote. Rend does do a similar job but Rend + Shadow Shroud on their runner as he comes in would give you a bloody good chance of forcing a boost if he is a monk runner and a pretty bloody good chance if your ranger/mesmer can interrupt WoW. People get kills vs prot, water hexes, snares and kiting usually, this just takes prot out of the equation for 6 seconds out of every 20. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 15:41, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::Oh and I'll add that I am suprised you didn't remove the other vote on the build >_< - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 15:44, 1 August 2008 (EDT) Criticize User:Relyk/Sandbox Builds/Team - Fiery pwnage this :D-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 01:02, 23 August 2008 (EDT) Team - HA Crapway Hello, your vote on Build:Team - HA Crapway says the build "doesn't have signet of humility(which is the key to pressure for tripderv)", but it does. Change rating please? [[User:DGCollard|'DGC'☺]] 05:32, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :It didn't before, as it was a Rt/Mo. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:35, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::It was an optional Rt/Mo or Me/Mo [[User:DGCollard|'DGC'☺]] 06:36, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :::Which is not humility on one part of the build. Optionals are optionals when they have the same effectiveness and is based about preference, not just have alot of choices. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:10, 14 September 2008 (EDT) Obs User:Relyk/Sandbox Builds/Team - Observe lolz, is that what they bring on the R/Rt? im clueless--''Shadow'' 21:37, 14 September 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Main_Page%2Feditcopy&diff=684494&oldid=668492 wat -Auron 16:43, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :Ups. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 10:10, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::ups —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɭuƿƿɭɘş ɱᶗƿıƿɭuƿ 10:13, 16 September 2008 (EDT) no euro build this month? pourquoi?--Golden19pxStar 16:22, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :I don't update it anymore. Ppl started to become american since this metagame. However; just because you ask there will be a euro build this month. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 16:23, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::<3--Golden19pxStar 16:24, 16 September 2008 (EDT) Bbz Where is my halls drop? You said I could have it since I was so kind as to gank the other team for you :<. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 16:46, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :And then tried ganking me. PM me ingame, you'll still get it<3 —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 08:57, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::<3 Also we only wiped your team cos we wanted faction ;o. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 11:21, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::That's what they all say. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:36, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::::That's why I go gank archers if we are losing ;o - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:48, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Also, here is a euro bar for you Unexist, I know it's not an 8 man build, but it's definately euro: :::::- Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:51, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Euro'z can't live without weapon of shadow ;/ sorry. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:42, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Fuck, what could you possibly drop for it? Hidden Caltrops maybe? Also, lol? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:02, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::<3, sorry i misclicked. Wanted to revert back to mine. Also; drop it for eh... dash!(euro's dont flag, they need stand support). —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 08:13, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Dark Escape is a speed boost, it can still flag! - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:14, 30 September 2008 (EDT) Tbh If we need some more people to guest for GvG tomorrow, you come yes? <3 --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 17:56, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :If I'm not busy and you need strong flagger or me/e(yeye i went from monking to bitching, bitching iz moar fun and less responsibility) then yeye. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:25, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::Bitching ownzzzzzzz. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:31, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::Tbh we run an ele, and I usually run that, cos we just run 5/3 split, so no flagger either :P. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 11:12, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::Although we do run a VoR Mes aswell, that's basically bitching too ;o. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 11:15, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::5/3 split would even run a me/e tbh, snaring owns(moral = free splitting so basicly the key of splits). —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:46, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::I run Water Trident and spam it hard :P, Me/E can't handle energy that well with WT spam. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 11:55, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::WT is meh, especially on splits. On split they are able to camp you 24/7 and dodge every WT out of it, because they're only 3 man to watch. If you were with 8, it would be harder to see. And even then, WT isn't great. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:56, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::The WT is main team, and tbh, at r600 like 1 out of 5 people actually make an effort to dodge WT, and 1 out of 20 actually succeed. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 12:05, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I just camp the ele then, and don't run when he's at 75% of his spell. Might be a bit long standing still, but at least i dont get kd :P —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:06, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::(EC)Sometimes I do join split and I never really get camped by Rangers or anything, and if I do, I just do a lot of cancels, because I don't really run out of energy that easily. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 12:08, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Hurd that interupting glowing gaze owns. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:10, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Hurd glowing gaze is great on water bars. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 12:15, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::GoI and the energy return is linked to Energy Storage, SO WHY THE FUCK NOT! - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:30, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::But then I have to make another 40/40 set tbh. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 12:34, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Ment glowing ice, but too lazy to edit ;o —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 14:22, 1 October 2008 (EDT) moar euro update plox--Golden19pxStar 18:23, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :Izthisgud? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 16:43, 4 October 2008 (EDT) ::notgudenough--Golden19pxStar 16:53, 4 October 2008 (EDT) Your Guild Is bad at calling tactics ;o. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 10:41, 5 October 2008 (EDT) :I r teh one who corrects them and scream vent when they do bad tactic. That's why you win :P —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 10:43, 5 October 2008 (EDT) ::Cos you are hawt <3. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 10:44, 5 October 2008 (EDT) Unexisty Poo I LOVE YOU. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 09:40, 11 October 2008 (EDT) Build:Mo/Me_Lyssa's_Aura_Smiter I've taken off the PvP tags once and for all, please reconsider? - [[User:Star_of_Exile|'STAR']] [[User_talk:Star_of_Exile|'EXILE']] 12:19, 13 October 2008 (EDT) k. Guild of Deals Last edit: 12:00, 01 Oct 2008 (EST) '' ''Removed: WotA nerf means WotA is a terrible IAS. Sure, it's the only one for PvP Sin primaries, but it's still terrible. Decent damage and what not, but other builds provide snaring and powerful chains. Reason: nerf was nerfing into daggers only, so wtf has that to do with this build Removed by: Unexist No it wasn't, the IAS got downed from 35% to 18% keke? Brandnew. 19:54, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :They changed again? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 06:35, 14 October 2008 (EDT) ::You're right. Missed that line, my bad. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 06:36, 14 October 2008 (EDT) ::Plz gimme link again, forgot where i did that. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 06:37, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :::eh, I can't recall :> 217.120.229.159 07:10, 14 October 2008 (EDT) Yesterday in GvG I inspired Shatterstone, picked a monk at 80%, shatterstoned him, shard stormed him and steamed him and he was dead. Discuss. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:10, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :He/she was afk.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 04:38, 15 October 2008 (EDT) ::Not really. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:39, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :::Well, I can't imagine how bad that monk was if he died to shatterstone/steam/SS chains.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 04:41, 15 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Got bull'sd. ups forgot to mention —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:05, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :::::infoooooooose [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 16:03, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Their other monk was afk. Brandnew. 16:05, 15 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::no random bugged match with heals out of nowhere? [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 16:22, 15 October 2008 (EDT) This one time I dshotted Unexist's cancelled WoW. True story. '—SkaKid ' 16:19, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :True story. I canceled to